The Wicked Game
by Tanny-chan
Summary: It was a game basically. A sick twisted game were the boggan would tease, caress that bulge in between Ronin's thighs, in hopes of leaving the Leafman moaning, gasping out his name.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It was a game basically. A sick twisted game were the boggan would tease, caress that bulge in between Ronin's thighs, in hopes of leaving the Leafman moaning, gasping out his name.

Parings: Ronin/Mandrake

Spoilers: Set before the Storyline plot of the movie.

Warnings: Male/Male Slash Yaoi

The wicked Game

Stupid. How plain idiotic of him. Stupid. Reckless. A pathetic excuse for a General. All these insulting words raced through the mind of Ronin. He kept repeating them over and over, thinking so very lowly of himself, as his gaze lazily focused on the ground. His head hunged low in the darkness that surrounded him. Arms were raised high above his head. Wrists were securely held by some type of strong vines, and so were the feet. Or so he had guessed hours ago when his eyes had opened to notice restrictions against his beaten up body.

Merely hours ago, Ronin had been running errands through the forest, and was out patroling, when a stupid idea had crossed his mind. There had been many attacks throughout Moonhaven by the boggans. They were getting more frequent each passing month. And as the General of the Leafmen, it was his duty to protect queen Tara and his people. Something needed to be done, so on came the brilliant thought of speaking to Mandrake. Personally.

Ronin would head out, to seek Mandrake and have a serious conversation. Persuade him of a truce. Perhaps come to some arrangements, offer something in return to leave Moonhaven and the forest alone. How mistaken he was when he had arrived to the boggan's lair. Ronin had expected to meet Mandrake right away. Instead he was made to wait, and knocked out unconscious by surprise. No matter how alert the General had been, he was tricked and now here he was, locked in who knew where and securely held by strong unknown plants.

He knew from the the beginning, he shouldn't had come to the lair alone, yet he knew there was no way his men would accept such a sudden reckless plan. He too, would not put the life of his mean at steak. Though he had to try this plan, at least on his own.

How stupid he had been. Now he was held captive, most likely he would be tortured or killed in the most painful way. And so he waited...and waited. Waited for his destined death. Ronin's body had already grown numb, from being forcefully still for long hours.

His tiresome gaze was lazily focused on the floor. Stomach protested quietly, evident, his body now needed food. As for his mouth, the lips were dry. His throat ached each time he swallowed saliva. How much longer would he be here? His body would surely grow weaker and weaker by the minute. Just when he thought his eyes had fairly adjusted to the darkness, a dim light entered the room.

Ronin's head raised up slightly as he heard faint steps approach him, cracking the dry land. Ronin's eyes slowly trailed up, at the tall body before him, meeting the gaze of Mandrake himself. The boggan smirked as soon as their gazes met. Ronin couldn't help but ask, knowing his voice would surely come out as a crack.

"Why the...smile...?"

Mandrake's smirk widened, head tilted curiously to one side.

"Is it not obvious? Seeing you here, having you this way Ronin, its like a wish came true..."

Ronin had to raise an eyebrow at those words, carefully choosing the right words to reply with.

"This? and I thought taking over the forest was your most desired wish."

At that remark, Mandrake chuckled quietly. He casually kept approaching his prisoner, as he spoke.

"Oh it is one of many. I am happy to inform you, you have fulfilled one. Having the General of the Leafmen...in my grasp."

And he hated that. To have made happy this monster? Ronin's heavy gaze had turned that into a glare.

"And what now? What will you do with me next?" Ronin regrettably had to ask. He was sick and tired of waiting. If he was going to be killed, he would go down with a fight. If he was going to be tortured, he would not scream and give in to their pleasure.

"You know, I actually do have some ideas in mind. None which you will like of course." Mandrake had started circling the other as he spoke. His stare falling down on the General, eyeing up and down his body.

"Nothing good ever comes from you." Ronin spoke quietly. He had almost muttered to himself. His pale blue eyes had followed the other's movements.

"On that you might be right. Your fellow soldiers will surely be here any minute, for your rescue. Why not spend a little quality time together, have a bit of fun while they get here, hmm?"

Mandrake had stopped his lazy walking, to stand right beside Ronin. His hand had stretched to brush over to Ronin's chest. A small, but sharp claw, slowly ripped the shirt, slicing it open, to reveal a well toned torso. Ronin's eyes had followed the movement. His body tensed as fresh air hit his exposed chest. He was noticing that his armor had been removed, and left only in vulnerable clothes. The next words that came from him, he had regreted them quickly.

"What...what is your definition of fun?"

The Boggan chuckled, moving the claw slowly down, reaping the rest of the fabric open to reveal his abdomen. He leaned his head to Ronin, to almost whisper against his ear. All four claws

brushed from his abdomen, to drag them upwards to his chest.

"Oh you really don't want to know..."

Ronin hissed as he felt those claws. Dark red marks were now formed, small drops of blood oozed from the cuts. Mandrake's palms had moved over to pull his shirt further off to expose more of the General's upper body. One tiny claw now caressed his shoulder.

"I'll tell you my definition of it anyway. You see my fun..."

Mandrake stopped in mid sentence to pause. His claw had made a tiny scrape across Ronin's right shoulder, making the other wince slightly.

"My fun...usually involves...pain..."

He continued to speak as he eyed and decide where to place his claw next. The tip of the sharp claw slowly trailed down his collarbone to stop it on the chest. Ronin's eyes followed every move he could.

"...discomfort..."

The claw had made a sudden move to cut in deep, and drag down quickly, resulting in a large deep cut, leaving Ronin trembling and gasping in pain.

"And perhaps even...pleasure..."

There was a wide grin on the boggan's lips, once those words were spoken. Ronin's eyes had opened up wide, not sure of what he heard. The burning sensation from his chest, was not allowing him to focus completely. When he felt thick lips on that bleeding cut, licking and sucking the blood away, that is when he jerked his body. Away from the other as much as possible as he could.

"Don't...touch me..." Ronin did his best to glare at the boggan before him. His breathes had slightly increased. Mandrake sneered in return, a hand had quickly reached out to grasp his neck.

"Don't you tell me what to do..." His fingers tightened around Ronin's neck, starting to squeeze. Ronin groaned and attempted to shook his head from the grip. The other free hand, Ronin had noticed, was roaming down to caress his abdomen. One small claw began to rip the fabric of his trousers. Ronin quickly squirmed and struggled once more. Mandrake had leaned in his face close to the other, watching in amusement Ronin's worried expressions.

The claw had managed to reveal part of Ronin's hips, fingers slowly pulled the trousers slightly down. The grip on Ronin's neck had tightened, keeping his struggles minimal. He stared intently at the monster, his eyes almost pleading him to stop whatever the other had in mind. He could not speak. Dared not to speak. Any sudden move from him would have those claws cut away his bruising neck.

Mandrake's claw had trailed down to his thigh, or so Ronin had noticed. Leg squirmed and did its best it could as the sharp thing digged in into the skin. The boggan smirked, enjoying how the other groaned and hissed, his yellow fangs showed, tongue had roamed out to lick his thick lips as a devious thought crossed his mind.

The claw had left Ronin's thigh, to now brush it against his inner thigh. His fingers shamelessly moved to ghost over the other's crotch. Ronin's complete body froze. He instinctively tugged on his wrists, hard, hoping to break free from the material holding him. Ronin had glared once more at Mandrake, his voice a quiet growl.

"Don't you...dare..."

Mandrake's smirk, had disappeared. He pulled away slightly only to slap him across the face. Claws had brushed intentionally to Ronin's cheek, making him groan, leaving three bleeding scratch marks behind.

"Don't you dare me to anything. In fact, I give you my word, you will quite enjoy this..." There was that smirk again, as he spoke those words. One Ronin did not like at all. He had to close his eyes momentarily to block out the stinging sensation his cheek was giving him, and because he did not want to see that...face.

There was that palm again, on his groin, only moving to gently rub and add pressure to it this time. He would not give the pleasure to Mandrake of seeing him give in, and so he squirmed, shaking his hips to move away.

"Don't..."

Mandrake did not budge, nor did the hand move away. Gentle caresses were still given to his crotch when, the moving around of the other, finally annoyed him. There was another sudden blow to Ronin's head. Harder this time, sending Ronin's face quickly to one side. Ronin coughed and gasped. The taste of blood upon his tongue, making him spit out the metal taste.

Will be continued...

Part ! the end...


	2. Chapter 2

The Wicked Game

"Again you are going to talk to me rudely? My, my...not wise of you." Came Mandrake's mocking voice. His palm had made the sudden motion of grasping Ronin's length, giving it a squeeze. Ronin had to throw his head back, not expecting the action.

"My dear Ronin, I can do this the nice way, or the hard way." Mandrake has stepped up once more, his body now brushed against the other. Ronin moved to weakly glare at him, his voice was above a whisper.

"I won't give in to you..."

Mandrake's lips had edged of that into a grin, face had yet inched closer, speaking quietly in return.

"Really? ohh I think you will..."

Those words sent shivers through Ronin's body, but he would not give in. He would not scream, nor show any weakness. Ronin would definitely not give in to those taunting fingers who teasingly brushed up and down his crotch. Those digits against his fabric were just making beads of sweat roll down his forehead to graze down his temple and onto his cheeks.

Every touch, he jerked away. At each struggle there came a blow to his face, temple, head. Anywhere Mandrake could reach to knock him out. Ronin was persistent, even though the dizziness and pain was slowly overtaking him, he would not give in.

Ronin was persistent, but so was Mandrake. He chuckled every time Ronin attempted to pull away. He laughed loudly at every blow, causing the other to limp slightly against the restraints. It was a game basically. A sick twisted game were the boggan would tease, caress that bulge in between Ronin's thighs, in hopes of leaving the Leafman moaning, gasping out his name. No...it was a goal now to have this General writhing in pleasure to the point, where he could no longer take it. To the point of having Ronin welcome it, give in to the pleasure he would tauntingly give.

Mandrake's fingers kept working on Ronin's length. This time his hips had stopped flinching. He was so tired, tired of fighting. Tired the many hits his body had taken. He supposed he would just block out what was happening. Just close his eyes, focus on something else. Body was just to tired, too much in pain to move. His energy was drained, his head was spinning, drops of blood, which dripped from his eye brows, blurred most of his gaze.

Yes, Ronin would just ignore everything. The monster before him. The way those fingers worked its way to now hold his shaft firmly, slipping out of his confining trousers. The way fingertips brushed against the head, making his flaccid length twitch unexpectedly. Ronin would ignore the small pleasant shivers that would slowly overtake his body as Mandrake's hand began to stroke him. He would clench his teeth to suppress any sound his mouth would make. Yes, he would most definitely not give in to him. Not give in to that ohh so teasing hand.

Mandrake was pleased. He could see Ronin's expression begin to change. His body had become tense, yet he was not fighting. He had guessed the stubborn one would at least fight weakly. Lovely to see otherwise.

Grinning once more, his body leaned close, onto the other's. Ronin's head slowly moved to gaze onto Mandrake as he felt cold breath, breeze over his jaw he could only partially see him. Then thick lips were placed over his neck, softly kissing, a cold tongue flicking out to lick the sensitive skin there. Ronin flinched slightly, groaning quietly in return. The cold yet gentle teasing added to his neck, along with the slow stroking, had caused what he feared the most.

Ronin's member was becoming hard. He wanted to fight. Needed to fight. To push Mandrake away from him, before he was fully aroused yet it seemed like he had no control over his own body now. It was not reacting to his commands. In fact, it had become limp. Was he just too tired? he certainly hoped so, because ever so slowly his erection kept growing.

Mandrake seemed to take notice of this, and so he increased the pace of his stroking. A thumb brushed once in awhile over the tip, making Ronin's hips to uncontrollably buck. Ronin's lips had parted as if to speak, but only a quiet gasp was emitted, when his hips twitched. Seconds after Ronin whispered a plea.

"Stop...please"

Another gasp came from Ronin, a louder one, when teeth began to nip his neck. Mandrake had to whisper in return.

"Stop? But your body tells me otherwise..."

Ronin shook his head. In denial. Not accepting how painfully hard he was now. He did his best to not moan. Not make a single sound as those wicked teeth nipped harder and harder against his neck. They pulled and twisted the skin. A bruise was sure to be formed. Mandrake's other free hand had made its way to caress and explore his chest. It roamed down and upward, slowly moving to touch his broad back, all while the stroking never stopped.

Ronin could feel Mandrake's lips trail down to his chest as well, leaving behind rough kisses, to eventually reach a nipple. His eyes had to open as the nub was taken in into that cold mouth. Tongue gently caressed it, making his back arch into it, hips slightly grinding onto that hand. Then Mandrake's mouth began to suck his nipple, hard and fast. Teeth grazed over it, tongue swirled around it.

All this had Ronin, squirming. His body still trying his best to deny all the arousing administrations, yet his breathing said otherwise. He had no control of his hips whatsoever. They were moving on its own. Bucking and grinding slowly into that hand. His head had tilted into one side. His eyes were heavy lidded and he blinked tiredly. Ronin had not realised that he kept his lips tightly shut. Teeth clenched, biting on his lips roughly to the point of drawing blood.

Mandrake had glanced up to notice it. Soon he was up, moving his head to incline it towards Ronin's ear and to whisper out the next words.

"It's ok Ronin. You don't have to hold back any longer. Welcome it, give in to it. Give in to me..."

And with that, Mandrake's tongue was licking away the blood from Ronin's lips, quickly moving to roam on the contrary side of Ronin's unmarked neck.

The General guessed he wanted to claim and mark that side as well. But what mattered most was how the boggan was damn right. It was no use. No point in denying it any longer. He shouldnt give in, but just couldnt. And he would hate himself for it later on for the rest of his life if he were to live, but he just oh so desperately wanted it.

Wanted to get lost into this faithfulness. Fall into the darkness, invite what this dangerous creature was offering to him. And he just did. Soon he was gasping and moaning freely. His hips bucking up quicker, moving up faster, wanting more friction.

Mandrake enjoyed this. He himself groaned against Ronin's neck, biting down harder, sucking rougher. Ronin had leaned his head onto the other's, groaning loudly when Mandrake's palm had moved to just stroke up the top half of his erection. His quick long firm strokes had him gasping loudly for air. He could feel a warm sensation starting to pool in the bottom of his abdomen. His release quickly starting to form.

How Mandrake was enjoying this so much. His mouth had moved to now nip at Ronin's jaw. Ronin, welcomed the nipping, the cold tongue who licked and roamed around his chin and lips. Mandrake's own lips never made full contact with Ronin's. He did not know why, perhaps the other was teasing him. Little did it matter, because his hips were rapidly bucking and grinding against the strokes. His climax was so close, that his back was arching onto the other. Breathes came out quick and raspy. He moaned at every touch, kiss, nip.

Then his whole body tensed. Lips parted even more to almost scream as he spilled his release onto that hand. Warm spurts of his seed kept coming. His length twitching as every wave of pleasure sent his body trembling. Mandrake caresses had made sure Ronin's orgasm was over, giving the lubricated shaft a few last strokes. Soon the boggan was moving away, to stare at the tired Leafman gasping for air, his body bathed in sweat, still trembling from the blissful aftershocks of his climax. The ripped clothing, which dripped and clinged to his soaked body, only adorned more the Leafman before him.

Mandrake brought up his wet hand, to stare at it. At the same time, Ronin had shyly raised up his gaze. Mandrake's voice broke the brief silence.

"And here you thought, you wouldn't give in. How lovely were those sounds that came from your lips."

Ronin's stare had fell once more from those words. He was too ashamed, to keep his gaze up. Teeth clenched in anger, trying to find the right words to give to the other. Then his voice replied in a whisper.

"I'll get you for this..."

There was a small scoff coming from Mandrake's side. He began to walk away as he gave his last reply.

"Really? I would love to see you try."

The dark room echoed with an evil chuckle. Slowly it faded away, to leave Ronin just hanging there. Tired, and so angry at himself. He was still partially exposed. Length was hanging limply against his trousers. Well...there was nothing he could do, for the matter, so he just waited and waited. Waited for Mandrake to return, or for something to happen. Hours were evidently going by, with nothing occurring. Guilty thoughts kept crossing Ronin's mind, frustrated at himself for showing weakness, beating himself up, over just what happened knowing he would never forgive himself.

A shattering of things, followed by screams, was heard outside his room, making his head quickly raise up. He blinked, tilting his head, hoping to catch a glimpse of what was going on. Screams and noises he kept hearing. Then realization hit him. There was a fight going on, just outside. His men? Yes they had come for him, to the rescue. A small smile washed over his lips, as those sounds came closer to where he was. Finally, he would be free. Away from this room, from this lair, away from Mandrake.

And he would do his best to leave everything behind. Block this unpleasant event, get on with his life, even if it would surely haunt him forever.

The end.

Author's notes: Again just another small idea I had in mind, due to a fanart I saw of these two. I had to break it into two parts, having no idea how long this would be. I had more fun writing this one, mostly because it reminds me of my Lucifer Roleplay account I have. It's full of stories similar like this one. Anyways, I have only seen the movie twice, I know some info I might get wrong. And I'm sure there are grammatical errors here and there. Reviews are always welcome. Thank you.


End file.
